1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selective call receiver such as a message receiver or a paging receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical radio paging communication network, different identification (ID) signals are assigned to paging receivers (selective call receivers) respectively. Any one of the paging receivers can be called by using an ID signal assigned thereto. Generally, a signal representing a message is transmitted to the called paging receiver, and the message is indicated on a display of the paging receiver.
Such a paging receiver (a selective call receiver) includes a memory which can store a plurality of received signals representing respective messages. When a user inputs a message-indicating command into the paging receiver, the message-representing signals are fed from the memory to a display and the messages are indicated on the display.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 7-143536 discloses a selective call signal receiver designed to prevent a message from being erroneously erased by a user. In the receiver of Japanese application 7-143536, the notice of erasure remains indicated for a fixed time before the stored message is actually erased. Specifically, the receiver of Japanese application 7-143536 includes a storage portion which can store received messages. The user can erase any messages from the storage portion by manipulating an operation portion. When a given button on the operation portion is pressed for an instant, the currently-displayed message is prevented from being erased. In the case where the given button is continuously pressed for about one second, the currently-displayed message is replaced by the blinking indication of "DELETE" to previously notify the erasure of the message.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 4-288733 discloses a selective call receiver including a message-erasure inhibiting means. The message-erasure inhibiting means is formed by a control circuit. In the receiver of Japanese application 4-288733, received messages are stored in a memory while being made into correspondence with related ID numbers respectively. The control circuit inhibits a stored message, which corresponds to predetermined one of the ID numbers, from being erased. On the other hand, stored messages corresponding to the other ID numbers can be erased.